Your Body
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: Underneath your clothes, there's an endless story, there's the man I chose, there's my territory....
1. Chapter 1

Your Body

Disclaimer: Now I think people would be happier if I owned it, because every episode would open with Olivia cuddling Elliot in bed. Hehe. But unfortunately thats never gonna happen, right? And I don't own the songs! They all are Shakira's!

Olivia Benson couldn't stop laughing like a school girl with a crush. The way Elliot was kissing up and down her spine, she couldn't help thinking it tickled. Then she finally got a hold of herself and flipped him onto his back, and straddled him. She sank her hands under his shirt, feeling his strong chest breathing deeply.

_You're a song written by _

_the hands of God_

_Don't get me wrong cause_

_this might sound to you_

_a bit odd But you own_

_the place where all my thoughts go_

_hiding And right under your clothes_

_is where I find them_

He raised his hands up and let her push his shirt off. Kissing his shoulders, she smiled as his strong muscles wrapped around her. She loved the feel of him when she took off his clothes.

_Underneath your clothes_

_theres an endless story_

_theres the man I chose_

_theres my territory_

_and all the things I deserve_

_for being such a good girl_

_Honey_

She couldn't sleep. They had the most mind-blowing time alone tonight, and she was having a little afterparty just watching his bare body sleeping. His bare chest rising and falling, his mouth open with a half-smile curving his soft lips.

_Because of you_

_I forgot the smart ways to lie_

_Because of you_

_I'm running out of _

_reasons to cry_

_when the friends are gone_

_when the partys over_

_we will still belong _

_to eachother_

He tugged her closer to him as they laid on Asharoken Beach. His muscular arms tracing circles down her legs made her smile and shiver at the same time. He was tough and yet gentle at the same time. Sometimes, he didn't know whether to fear him or love him. But most of the time, she just chose to love him. And believe her, it was the best choice you could make in her life. Considering the rewards she was given for making it.

_Underneath your clothes_

_theres an endless story_

_theres the man I chose theres my _

_territory and all the things I_

_deserve for being such a good girl_

_honey Underneath your clothes_

_theres an endless story theres the_

_man I chose theres my territory _

_and all the things I deserve for _

_being such a ayyyy...._

Giggling like an idiot, Casey and Elliot pushed her onto the stage and made her sing the song that spoke what she felt for him. She had finally got into it and pulled the mike out of the the stand and whipped her head around towards the blue-eyed man.

_I love you more than all thats_

_on the planet Movin, talking, _

_walkin, breathin you know its_

_true Oh baby its so funny_

_you almost don't believe it_

_As every voice is hanging from_

_the silence Lamps are hanging from the _

_ceiling like a lady tied to her manners_

_I'm tied up in this feeling..._

_' _The guitar kept playing chords as she took a deep breath as she almost melted at that amazing grin he was shining like headlights at a deer. He stretched his arms as he reached for his whiskey glass and the same words rang through her mind and her throat as his muscles flexed under his shirt.

_Underneath your clothes_

_theres an endless story_

_theres the man I chose_

_theres my territory and _

_all the things I deserve_

_for being such a good girl_

_Honey Underneath your clothes_

_Wah-Oh oh oh oh..._

_theres the man I chose _

_theres my territory and all_

_the things I deserve_

_for being such a good girl_

_for being such a good girl_

_Yeah_

What do you guys think so far? Like? Review please! And don't worry, no matter what anyone says, Elliot loves Olivia! That is so my life lesson.

Hugs and Thunder,

Babybel


	2. Chapter 2:Hips Don't Lie

Your Body

Disclaimer: Haven't we been over this before? Dick is being mean and not sharing so psshh to him! Just remember Wolf, we don't get some EO, you're going down! *reveals rope and duct tape then hides behind back and gives innocent smile*

The crowd clapped and cheered as she bowed and gave a killer smile. Before she could get back down, Elliot came up and suddenly grabbed her hand, kissing her before dragging her back up. She only smiled as he dragged her up and took the mike next to her. The first notes played and she immediately knew the song. Elliot began with his velvety voice and winked at her.

_I never really knew that she could _

_dance like this _

_she makes a man want to speak_

_Spanish como se ama, bonita _

_mi casa su casa_

Olivia quickly caught up and moved closer, tracing her fingers on his cheek.

_Oh baby when you talk _

_like that you make a woman_

_go mad so be wise and keep on_

_reading the signs of my body. _

She wiggled her hips against him as he gave his devilish grin.

_And I'm on tonight_

_you know my hips don't lie_

_and I'm starting to feel it's right_

_all the attraction, the tension_

_don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Elliot grinned against her hair as he began to tango with her and sing the words against his mike.

_Hey girl I can see your body moving_

_and its driving me crazy _

_and I didn't have the slightest idea_

_until I saw you dancing_

_and when you walk up on the dance floor_

_nobody can ignore the way_

_you move your body, girl_

_and everything so unexpected the _

_way you right and left it_

_so you can keep on shaking it_

_I never really know that _

_she could dance like this_

_she makes a man wanna speak Spanish_

_como se ama bonita mi casa su casa_

Olivia giggled as he twirled her and she moved her hips again, putting one finger under his jaw to keep it from dropping.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_you make a woman go mad_

_so be wise and keep on_

_reading the signs of my body _

_I'm on tonight you know my _

_hips don't lie and I'm starting to_

_feel you boy come on lets go_

_real slow don't you see baby_

_asi es perfecto oh I know im on_

_tonight and my hips don't lie and _

_I'm starting to feel it's right_

_all the attraction the tension don't _

_you see baby this is perfection_

Suddenly, she turned on the blue-eyed Irishman with a wink, making his jaw drop as she backed him against the wall and she stroked the side of his face. Then she turned her back to her front, and rose her arms above her head, and once again shook her hips.

_Oh boy I can see your body moving_

_half animal half man _

_I don't don't really know_

_what I'm doing but you_

_seem to have a plan _

_my will and self restraint_

_have come to fail now, fail now_

_but I'm doing what I can _

_but I can't so you know_

_thats a bit too hard to explain_

He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and slid her along the side, speaking spanish with ease with her.

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_baila en la calle de dia_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_baila en la calle de dia_

Elliot then made her back into a wall, possesively landing his hands on her hips.

_Didn't really know that she _

_could dance like this she_

_makes a man wanna _

_speak Spanish como se_

_ama bonita mi casa_

_su casa_

She let her lips brush against his very lightly and then she pulled away, but he prowled after her as she twirled on the stage.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_you know you got me hypnotized_

_so be wise and keep on reading_

_the signs of my body_

_Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you  
move like you come from Colombia  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi _

By then, she had gone down the stage with Elliot and gotten in a conga with everyone and Fin took over. She grinned as the words rolled off his tongue of her friend effortlessley.

_Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy  
a refugee like me back with the Fugees  
from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for  
Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more we do snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our  
own boats _

Olivia pulled out of the conga and ran her fingers through her hair and whipped it around dramatically, continuing with Fin.

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto_

Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my  
hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection 

Finally, she jumped off the stage, and as the audience cheered loudly, Elliot caught her in his arms and pressed his nose against hers.

_No fighting_

_No fighting_

** Sorry I might have missed a little part, but it was cute right? I think I did well! I absolutely love Shakira! She's so fuckin awesome! And I love that hair. But anyway, I love the way your guys reviews make me smile! Don't stop reading! I sang that in a sing-song voice! But before we get into Journey, let me know what you think!**

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel**


End file.
